


Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace) ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Well - Freeform, don't let harry/nick stop you from reading this, larry is end game, louis has a kid, maybe eventually, smut probably, ziam haz a kid
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest jednym z najlepszych organizatorów wesel w Londynie. Ale jego nowy klient może po prostu wycisnąć z niego ostatnie poty. Louis nie może zbliżyć się za bardzo do tego wyglądającego jak Adonis mężczyzny, ponieważ 1. On wychodzi za mąż i 2. Louis ma czteroletnią córkę, która przywiązuje się do ludzi zbyt szybko. Louis mógłby po prostu mieć swoją grę z tym mężczyzną</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speak Now (Or Forever Hold Your Peace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/995661) by [1dinourbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dinourbed/pseuds/1dinourbed). 



           Louis budzi się przez małe rączki, uderzające go w twarz. Uderzenia nie bolą, ponieważ to czterolatka go bije, ale już może stwierdzić, że to o wiele za wcześnie, by wstać. Zaczyna pracę o jedenastej. Nie ma określonego czasu, kiedy musi być w pracy, głównie dlatego, że to jego biznes, ale pierwsi klienci są umówieni na 11:30, więc potrzebuje być tam nieco wcześniej.

  - Tatusiu, obudź się! – Małe klepnięcia ustają, ale jego córka wkrótce wspina się na niego i w zamian dźga go w usta.

  - Gracie, przestań. Dlaczego wstałaś tak wcześnie? Jest zaledwie… – Zerka na budzik i jęczy. Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, by musiał wstawać tak wcześnie. – Jest 7:45.

  - Wiem! Ale wujek Zayn i wujek Leeyum niedługo mnie odbierają. Więc muszę znaleźć ubrania i chcę naleśniki! – mówi Gracie.

            Jest zbyt nadpobudliwa dla kogoś, kto właśnie się obudził i zdecydowanie nie ma tego po nim. Jej oczy są tak niebieskie, kiedy się budzi rano, a brązowe włosy to bałagan na głowie. Dorasta tak szybko i to sprawia, że Louis chce płakać.

            Wciąż pamięta, jak przywiózł ją do domu ze szpitala i był przerażony, bo miał tylko dwadzieścia lat i jasne, zajmował się wcześniej swoimi siostrami, ale to było jego dziecko i to on miał ją dobrze wychować. Nigdy nie upuścił jej na główkę, więc sądzi, że jak dotąd wykonał dobrą robotę.

  - Gracie, robaczku, wciąż masz dwie godziny, zanim przyjadą po ciebie. Możesz iść spać na jeszcze trochę. – Próbuje ją przekonać.

            Właściwie, to on jest tym, który chce więcej snu. Prawdopodobnie nie pójdzie dzisiaj spać przed północą, a potem musi być ponownie na nogach o dziesiątej rano. Żyje trudnym życiem.

  - Tak, ale chcę naleśniki. I śmierdzisz – mówi.

            Cóż, zdecydowanie odziedziczyła po nim szczerość. Ale on nie śmierdzi. Dobrze, może trochę, ale to tylko dlatego, że ćwiczył trochę przed pójściem spać i nie miał czasu, by wziąć prysznic. Nie śmierdzi aż tak okropnie.

  - W porządku, w porządku, zrobię ci naleśniki, ale kiedy będę je robił, ty musisz się naszykować na przyjście wujka Zayna i wujka Liama. Możesz to zrobić? – pyta ją.

            Ma tylko nadzieję, że otrzyma odrobinę więcej snu, kiedy dziewczynka wyjdzie. Gracie ma ten zdeterminowany wyraz na twarzy i krzyczy szybkie „tak”, zanim ześlizguje się z Louisa i biegnie w kierunku swojego pokoju. On potrząsa głową, ale się uśmiecha. Kocha swoją córkę tak bardzo.

            Wychodzi z łózka i schodzi na dół, by zrobić naleśniki. Gracie najwyraźniej szybko załatwiła swoje rzeczy, ponieważ siedzi przed telewizorem i ogląda kreskówki. Uśmiecha się, kiedy widzi Louisa i musiała też sama się ubrać, ponieważ jest cała na różowo. Nie jest specjalnie dziewczęca i nie jest specjalnie chłopczycą, ale ma swoje dni. Dzisiaj jest najwyraźniej jeden z jej dziewczęcych dni.

            Louis idzie do kuchni i wyciąga rzeczy, które potrzebuje do zrobienia naleśników. Chwyta też paczkę bekonu. Wstawia wodę na herbatę i bierze dla Gracie jej sok. Dziewczynka nalega, że jest wystarczająco duża, by pić herbatę, ale ma cztery lata, a Louis nie zaczął pić herbaty dopóki nie miał dziesięciu.

            Patrzy na nią podczas gotowania, ponieważ rok temu nie robił tego, a ona wspięła się na górną półkę, a potem spadła, raniąc się w nadgarstek. Od tamtego czasu zawsze ma na nią oko.

            Kiedy jedzenie jest gotowe, woła ją, a ona przybiega do kuchni. Louis mówił jej wiele razy, by nie biegała w domu, ale ona nigdy nie słucha, więc poniekąd się poddał. Patrzy, jak Gracie podnosi syrop, który jest dla niej niemal za ciężki i przygląda się, jak rozlewa go na swoich naleśnikach i bekonie. Jego córka lubi słodycze.

  - Jesteś gotowa, by zobaczyć dzisiaj Zeke’a? – pyta.

            Zeke jest pięcioletnim synem Liama i Zayna. Cóż, technicznie jest synem Liama, ale Zayn adoptował go, kiedy Danielle zrezygnowała ze swoich praw widzenia go. Jest całkiem pewny, że Gracie jest nim ogromnie zauroczona, bo kiedykolwiek Zeke jest w pobliżu, rumieni się. To dosłownie najbardziej urocza rzecz.

  - Nie. Jestem gotowa by zobaczyć wujka Zayna i wujka Leeyuma – mówi.

            Zawsze nazywa Liama „Leeyum”, bo słyszała, jak Louis powiedział tak kiedyś i nigdy nie pozwoliła temu odejść. Louis musi uważać na to, co przy niej mówi. Prycha jedynie i potrząsa głową. Gracie ma cztery lata, a już zaprzecza w tych sprawach. Kończą śniadanie i Louis każe jej iść na górę, umyć zęby, podczas gdy on zmywa naczynia. Niemal kończy, kiedy Liam i Zayn wpadają, Zeke włóczy się tuż za nimi.

  - Chłopcy! Nie mogę was uściskać, bo mam mokre ręce, ale w jeden dzień obejdziecie się bez uścisku Tommo - mówi.

            Daje najlepsze uściski, dziękuje bardzo.

            Gracie musiała usłyszeć, że już tu są, bo zbiega na dół po schodach i chwyta nogę Zayna. Zawsze była bliżej Zayna niż Liama. Zayn podnosi ją i całuje jej policzek. Louis może stwierdzić dokładny moment, kiedy Gracie zauważa Zeke’a, ponieważ macha nieśmiało i zaczyna się rumienić. Błogosławić ją.

  - No dobrze. Baw się dobrze z Zekem. Bądź dobra dla wujka Zayna i Liama, powiedzą mi, jeśli ich nie słuchałaś. – Pochyla się, by ją pocałować, a ona cmoka go szybko, zanim odchyla się i układa głowę na ramieniu Zayna. – Kocham cię, dziecinko.

  - Też cię kocham tatusiu! – mówi machając, gdy zaczynają iść do wejściowych drzwi.

            Odwraca się i uśmiecha się do niego, zanim drzwi zamykają się za nimi. Louis sprawdza zegarek na ścianie i widzi, że jest już 9:15, a on potrzebuje teraz wziąć prysznic, jeśli chce zdążyć do pracy na czas.

**********

            Kiedy Louis wchodzi tego ranka do budynku, Niall czeka już na niego z kubkiem herbaty. Louis myśli, że czek Nialla powinien tym razem być nieco większy.

  - Wyglądasz na cholernie zmęczonego, stary. – Informuje Niall.

            Ma malinkę na szyi, a Louis mówił mu wcześniej, że to nie jest profesjonalne, mieć widoczną malinkę na szyi, kiedy się pracuje.

  - Gracie obudziła mnie na dwie godziny przed tym, jak przyjechali po nią Zayn i Liam. I powiedz Joshowi, by przestał zostawiać widoczne malinki na twojej szyi – mówi. Szturcha palcem znak i uśmiecha się złośliwie, kiedy Niall się wzdryga. – To nie profesjonalne.

  - Cokolwiek. Jesteś po prostu wkurzony, bo nie bzykałeś się od miesięcy – mówi Niall, mierząc Louisa wzrokiem.

  - To poniekąd trudne do zrobienia, kiedy masz czterolatka. Zresztą, nie jestem tym aż tak przejęty. A teraz powiedz mi o następnych klientach.

            Louis wchodzi do swojego gabinetu i upewnia się, że włączył komputer, zanim siada i siorbie herbatę.

  - Są razem od trzech lat. Jeden z nich jest niesamowicie bogaty, więc jestem całkiem pewien, że nie będą mieli granic, jeśli chodzi o wydanie pieniędzy na wesele. Jest między nimi ogromna różnica wieku. Jeden ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, a drugi trzydzieści dwa. Zgaduję, że ten starszy jest bogaty. – Niall ma folder w jednej ręce i Louis poważnie nie wie dlaczego. Niall ma folder dla wszystkich ich klientów i to trochę dziwne. Niall chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi. – Zgaduję że to oni.

            Louis wstaje z krzesła i wychodzi z gabinetu. Niemal wbiega w plecy Nialla, kiedy widzi stojącego tam jednego z mężczyzn. Niall zerka na niego, a potem wraca do własnego gabinetu. Prawdopodobnie po to, by zadzwonić do Josha albo pograć w Candy Crush.

            Podczas gdy jeden z mężczyzn wygląda dobrze, ten drugi jest po prostu… woah. Jest naprawdę cholernie wysoki, jak, Louis wie, że jest poniekąd niski jak na mężczyznę w swoim wieku, ale ten koleś jest jak olbrzym. Ma niesforny bałagan kręconych, brązowych włosów na głowie. Jego oczy są jasnozielone, a Louis jest powalony. Facet ma duże, różowe, opuchnięte usta i Louis myśli o tym, jak dobrze wyglądałyby owinięte wokół jego… i tak, nie, nie pójdzie w tym kierunku. To jest klient. Facet ma też dużo tatuaży. Ma na sobie biały t-shirt z dekoltem wyciętym w literę V i Louis widzi przez nią pieprzonego motyla na jego brzuchu. Louis nie wie, czy może teraz wykonać swoją pracę.

  - Cześć, jestem Louis. Zakładam, że wy to Nick i Harry? – pyta.

            Stara się być profesjonalny, cholera.

  - Zgadza się. Ja jestem Harry, a to Nick. – Mówi wysoki, ciemnowłosy przystojniak.

            Okej, wow. Jego głos. Louis być może musi teraz przewartościować swoje życie.

  - Wspaniale. Cóż, jeśli możemy, chodźmy do mojego gabinetu, zabierzemy się do pracy – mówi.

            Prowadzi ich do gabinetu i być może kręci biodrami odrobinę za bardzo, ale hej, ma ładny tyłek, więc czy można go winić? Już ma siadać, kiedy Zayn wbiega do jego gabinetu i niesie płaczącą Gracie. Louis natychmiast wkracza do akcji. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego, do cholery, jego czterolatka płacze.

            Kiedy Gracie widzi Louisa zeskakuje z ramion Zayna i rzuca się na niego, zawodząc „tatuś”. Louis podnosi ją, a  ona chowa twarz w jego szyi, szlochanie przeradza się w czkawkę. Louis zerka na Harry’ego i Nicka i widzi, że przyglądają mu się z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy. To nigdy wcześniej nie przydarzyło się w pracy.

  - Zayn, co się stało? – pyta.

            Stara się nie być zły, ale chce wyjaśnienia.

  - N-nie wiem. Ja i Liam byliśmy w kuchni, szykując lunch, podczas gdy Gracie i Zeke się bawili. Potem Gracie przebiegła do kuchni i płakała. Nie chciała powiedzieć ani mi, ani Li co się stało. Wciąż tylko pytała o ciebie. – Wyjaśnia Zayn.

            Wygląda na naprawdę przejętego i Louis nie może pozostać zły na swojego przyjaciela. Patrzy na Gracie i ociera łzy z jej oczu, zanim całuje ją w czoło.

  - Gracie, robaczku, dalej, powiedz tatusiowi co się stało.

  - Z-Z-Zeke powiedział mi, że pewnego dnia mnie zostawisz i nigdy nie wrócisz. Powiedziałam mu, że tego nie zrobisz, a on powiedział, że tak, bo jego mamusia odeszła i moja mamusia też odeszła. – Pociera swoje oczy. Wygląda jakby miała znowu zacząć płakać i Louis ucisza ją, zanim to się zacznie. – Powiedział, że wszyscy rodzice odchodzą i że wujek Zayn też odejdzie. Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda, tatusiu?

            Louis zerka na Zayna i widzi, że przygryza on wargę. Naprawdę nie może uwierzyć, ze Zeke powiedział to, bo miał dwa latka, kiedy Danielle odeszła, a on natychmiast zaprzyjaźnił się z Zaynem. To wielki szok i Zayn wygląda na zmartwionego.

  - Nie, kochanie. Nie zostawię cię. Nie teraz, nie nigdy. Zeke był po prostu złośliwy.

            Gracie patrzy na niego, a jej niebieskie oczy lśnią łzami i Louis ociera je, zanim spadną. Dziewczynka ma kciuk w buzi, a Louis naprawdę stara się przerwać ten nawyk.

  - Boże, przepraszam Lou. Nie miałem pojęcia. Zgaduję, że ja i Li będziemy musieli odbyć rozmowę z Zekem – mówi Zayn.

            Naprawdę wygląda na przejętego i Louis może powiedzieć, że naprawdę jest smutny.

  - W porządku. Możesz wracać do domu. Niall się nią zajmie.

            To tak, jakby Niall słuchał ich rozmowy, ponieważ pojawia się po tym, jak Louis mówi jego imię. Gracie natychmiast dochodzi do siebie, ponieważ kocha swojego wujka Nialla. Louis myśli, że to dlatego, że daje on jej słodycze i pozwala robić cokolwiek zechce.

  - Wujek Ni! – Gracie krzyczy i rozkłada ramiona, by Niall mógł ją wziąć.

  - Tak, mam ją. Możesz wracać do domu, Zee – mówi Niall.

            Wyciąga lizaka z kieszeni i wręcza go Gracie. Louis pogada z nim o tym później.

  - Dzięki. Porozmawiam z Li. Pa chłopaki, kocham cię, Gracie, robaczku! – mówi.

            Zatrzymuje się, by dać Gracie całusa, a potem wychodzi.

  - Wezmę ją do mojego gabinetu, żebyście mogli skończyć – mówi Niall.

            Pozwala Louisowi pocałować ją w czółko, zanim zabiera ją ze sobą. Louis odwraca się do Nicka i Harry’ego, a oni wciąż na niego patrzą.

  - Przepraszam za to, naprawdę tego nie planowałem.

            Oni po prostu machają na niego. Kiedy siada, otwiera dokument w swoim komputerze i zapisuje kilka informacji.

  - Więc, po pierwsze, zanim wejdziemy w coś większego jak jedzenie czy cokolwiek chcecie na swoim weselu i inne takie, musimy porozmawiać o motywie. Macie już jakiś? – pyta. Lubi zaczynać od tematu, ponieważ tak jest łatwiej.

  - Cóż, podoba nam się czerwony, biały i czarny motyw. Głównie dlatego, że te trzy kolory dobrze razem wyglądają i to łatwe – mówi Nick.

            Louis zapisuje to w dokumencie, ale podnosi wzrok, kiedy słyszy prychnięcie Harry’ego.

  - Tobie podoba się ten motyw. Ja osobiście lubię niebieski i czarny – mówi.

  - Tak, cóż, to ja jestem tym, który płaci za całe wesele, kochanie. – Informuje Nick.

            Uśmiecha się do Harry’ego, jakby jego argument był nieważny, a Harry po prostu osuwa się na fotelu.

  - Um, dobrze. Zgaduję że zatem czerwony, biały i czarny motyw – mówi Louis.

             Wyłapuje spojrzenie Harry’ego w bok głowy Nicka. I, co do cholery? To szokujące, że wyglądają jak szczęśliwa para.

            Reszta spotkania przebiega w ten sam sposób. Nick mówi coś i Harry się nie zgadza, ale wtedy Nick przypomina Harry’emu, że to on płaci za wesele, więc będzie tak jak on chce, albo w ogóle. Harry po prostu patrzy na niego i wygląda, jakby kontemplował morderstwo. Louis ma ochotę uderzyć głową w biurko, ponieważ jeśli już teraz kłócą się o rzeczy na wesele, nie ma mowy, że wytrwają do prawdziwego ślubu, który ma miejsce za dwa miesiące.

**********

            To dwa tygodnie, odkąd Louis zaczął planować wesele Harry’ego i Nicka, a już jest bliski wyrywania włosów z głowy.

            Oni nigdy się w niczym nie zgadzają. Jedyną rzeczą, co do której się zgodzili, to muzyka, którą chcą na weselu. Masa hipsterskiego gówna. To nie jest aż tak zaskakujące, bo przez połowę czasu Harry pojawia się na ich spotkaniach w pieprzonym kawałku flanelowej koszuli owiniętej wokół jego głowy jak bandana.

            Nick chce, żeby na weselu podano rybę, podczas gdy Harry chce kurczaka. Harry chce ciasto red velvet, a Nick chce waniliowe. Przez połowę czasu. Nick wygrywa, ponieważ on za to płaci. Louis może już teraz powiedzieć, że wesele się nie odbędzie, a jeśli tak, nie będzie to szczęśliwe wesele dla Harry’ego.

            A Harry nie ułatwia pracy. Jest tak cholernie bezczelny i flirtuje z Louisem, podczas gdy Nick jest tuż obok, a Nick jest albo tak nieświadomy, albo Harry po prostu flirtuje z każdym. Louis chce uderzyć go w cholerne gardło albo pieprzyć go w gardło. Tak czy inaczej, wygrywa.

*********

            Louis powinien później spotkać się z Harrym i Nickiem w swoim gabinecie, ale Gracie nagle zdecydowała się nie spuszczać z niego wzroku i kiedykolwiek próbuje wyjść, zaczyna płakać. Więc Louis dzwoni do Harry'ego i pyta, czy to w porządku, jeśli spotkają się w jego domu, na co Harry się zgadza.

            Louis oczekiwał pojawienia się Harry’ego i Nicka, ale jest tylko Harry, bo Nick miał jakieś nieoczekiwane spotkanie biznesowe, na którym musiał się pojawić, a Louis nie chciał być sam z Harrym w swoim domu, bo mógł skończyć robiąc coś drastycznego, jak całowanie go czy coś.

  - Dobrze, więc o czym dzisiaj rozmawiamy? – pyta Harry.

            Siedzi przy kuchennym stole, a Louis bierze dla nich kilka piw, zanim siada naprzeciwko.

  - Myśleliście o miejscu, w którym chcecie wziąć ślub? – pyta.

            Lepiej, żeby ten dzieciak powiedział miejsce, na które on i Nick się zgodzili bo inaczej Louis może po prostu wybuchnąć.

  - Cóż, ja chcę wziąć ślub w tym parku w pobliżu naszego mieszkania, ale Nick chce to zrobić w ogródku jego rodziców, więc prawdopodobnie tam się to odbędzie – mówi.

            Wygląda po prostu tak smutno i nie, Louis nie pozwoli Nickowi, by i to było tak, jak on chce.

  - Podoba mi się twój pomysł. To nie będzie nic kosztować, ponieważ nie musimy niczego rezerwować – mówi Louis. Podnosi długopis i zapisuje to. – Jeśli Nickowi się to nie podoba, och cóż, to też twój ślub.

            Harry po prostu patrzy na niego przez chwilę, zanim uśmiecha się. Te pieprzone dołeczki będą końcem Louisa, przyrzekam. Harry chce coś powiedzieć, kiedy Gracie wbiega do kuchni.

  - Tatusiu, tatusiu, tatusiu! Och, kim jesteś?

            Gracie patrzy na Harry’ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i tak. Louis może zrozumieć to spojrzenie.

  - Jestem Harry. A kim ty jesteś, piękna?

  - Jestem Gracelynn i mam cztery lata, ale możesz mówić mi Gracie. Lubię twoje włosy. Są ładne. Tatusiu, on jest ładny – mówi. Dziewczynka rumieni się i, dopomóż mu Panie, jego czteroletnia córka też go lubi. – Dlaczego tu jesteś?

  - Twój tata planuje mój ślub, kochanie – mówi Harry.

            Uśmiecha się do niej, a kiedy Gracie sięga, by dotknąć jego włosów, Harry jej pozwala. To sprawia, że serce Louisa boli.

  - Bierzesz ślub?! Mogę przyjść? – pyta.

            Louis chce jej powiedzieć, że nie może po prostu pytać obcych, czy może przyjść na ich ślub, ale potem Harry po prostu chichocze i mówi:

  - Jeśli twój tatuś się zgodzi.

            Gracie patrzy na Louisa z wydętą dolną wargą i Louis nie może powiedzieć jej „nie”, więc mówi „może”. Ponieważ Louis planuje wesela, technicznie może na nie iść, jeśli chce. Normalnie tak robi, ale nie wie, czy chce iść właśnie na to. Telefon Harry’ego piszczy, a on sprawdza go, zanim wkłada urządzenie z powrotem do kieszeni. Wstaje i kończy swoje piwo.

  - Przepraszam, to Nick. Najwyraźniej potrzebuje w czymś mojej pomocy. Zgaduję, że zatem zobaczymy się w czwartek. Pa, Gracie.

  - Pa, panie Harry! – mówi Gracie, a potem pochyla się, by przytulić Harry’ego i nie, to się nie dzieje. Gracie przywiązuje się do ludzi zbyt szybko, a kiedy przestają kręcić się w pobliżu, ona myśli, że to jej wina. Kiedy Harry się ożeni, nigdy więcej go już nie zobaczą i to zniszczy Gracie. - Zobaczymy się znowu! Na twoim weselu.

            Harry po prostu śmieje się, zanim przytula Louisa i, okej, to jest nowe. Jednak pachnie tak dobrze i Louis przyłapuje się na pochylaniu się do uścisku. Odsuwa się i żegna się, a potem odprowadza Harry’ego do drzwi.

  - Lubię go, tatusiu! Jest miły. Wiem, co założę na jego ślub! – mówi Gracie, a potem biegnie z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

            Louis tyko chichocze, bo nie jest pewien, czy ślub się odbędzie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak idą sprawy.

**********

            Louisa dzieli sekunda od wyjścia ze sklepu z garniturami. Wie, że to nie jest bardzo profesjonalne, ale, szczerze, ma to w dupie. Dzisiaj kupują garnitur Nickowi, a on jest tak frustrujący. Przymierzył już dziesięć garniturów i miał coś do powiedzenia o każdym z nich.

            Harry nie był taki zły. Z nim przymierzyli pięć i wybrał ten, który miał na sobie jako trzeci. Ale z Nickiem, to jest kurwa niemożliwe, by go uszczęśliwić.

            Kiedy dowiedział się, że Louis pozwolił Harry’emu zdecydować o tym, gdzie wezmą ślub – w Hyde Parku – Louis myślał, że ten go uderzy czy coś. Musiał mu uprzejmie powiedzieć, że to także ślub Harry’ego i ma coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. To nie kręci się tylko wokół Nicka. Louis ma mocne uczucie, że Nick go nie lubi. Ale, och cóż, nie możesz zadowolić wszystkich.

            Na szczycie tego wszystkiego, Gracie wciąż pyta, kiedy Harry znowu przyjedzie, a Louis nie ma serca, by powiedzieć jej, że on i Harry nie są przyjaciółmi. On jest tylko klientem. Klientem, którego Louis chce pieprzyć, ale to jest na marginesie.

            Nick przymierza jedenasty garnitur i Louis modli się, by to był ten jedyny. Wypuszcza westchnienie ulgi, kiedy Nick patrzy w lustro, odwraca się do niego i mówi:

  - To jest ten. Kocham ten garnitur.

  - Dzięki Bogu. Myślałem, że będę musiał wybrać za ciebie – mówi Louis.

            Krawiec bierze miarę z Nicka i już pracuje nad poprawkami. Nick tylko parska i stoi nieruchomo, podczas gdy krawiec kończy swoją pracę. Kiedy wszystko jest gotowe, mężczyzna wraca do przebieralni i się przebiera. Kiedy wychodzi, robi coś w swoim telefonie i wygląda tak, jakby się spieszył.

  - Przepraszam, to mój partner biznesowy. Obawiam się, że muszę teraz wyjść. Zobaczymy się na następnym spotkaniu – mówi Nick, a potem wychodzi, zanim Louis może w ogóle powiedzieć „do widzenia”.

            Louis naprawdę nie lubi tego faceta.  
**********

            Następny raz, kiedy Louis widzi Nicka i Harry’ego, nie jest podczas spotkania. Gracie i on są w Tesco, robiąc zakupy, a kiedy wchodzi w alejkę z chipsami, są tam Harry i Nick. Louis próbuje odejść, by nie być zauważonym, ale jest za późno i Gracie krzyczy już „Harry!”.

            Harry odwraca się do nich, a kiedy ich poznaje, podchodzi z Nickiem podążającym za nim. Oddech Louisa ucieka, ponieważ, Boże, Harry jest tak cholernie przepiękny. Ma na sobie kremowy sweter z tymi opinającymi tyłek czarnymi dżinsami i tymi okropnymi, brązowymi butami, które, jak się wydaje, ciągle nosi.

  - Również witam panienko Gracie, co za niespodzianka – mówi.

            Gracie rumieni się, ale potem dostrzega Nicka i rzuca gniewne spojrzenie. Nauczyła się tego od Louisa.

  - Kim jesteś? – pyta Nicka.

            Nick wygląda na zaskoczonego i Louis poniekąd martwi się tym, co jego córka jeszcze powie.

  - Jestem Nick. Wychodzę za Harry’ego – mówi.

            Ma uśmiech na twarzy, ale Louis może powiedzieć że jest fałszywy. Nie wygląda na to, by Nick szczególnie lubił dzieci. Gracie wydaje dźwięk, jakby się krztusiła i to martwi Louisa, więc poklepuje ją po plecach dłonią, ale ona odpycha jego dłoń, a potem patrzy na Nicka.

  - Nie możesz się z nim ożenić. Twoje ubrania są głupie, a włosy brzydkie.

            Louis jest oszołomiony. Jego czteroletnie dziecko właśnie obraziło trzydziestodwuletniego faceta. Przypuszcza, że to rodzinne. Harry i Nick wyglądają na zszokowanych, ale Louis widzi, że Harry próbuje powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

  - Masz czarującą, małą dziewczynkę, Louis – mówi Nick.

            Louis krzywi się trochę, ale naprawdę nie chce zaczynać, bo może rozpieprzyć jego świat. Nie zadziera się z jego córką.

  - To rodzinne. Cóż, musimy iść. Miło was było widzieć – mówi.

            Chwyta dłoń Gracie, ale ona wyrywa się z jego uścisku i biegnie przytulić Harry’ego. Harry uśmiecha się i przytula ją, a potem Gracie wraca do Louisa. Nick nie wygląda na rozbawionego. Och, ale Louis jest.

            Reszta zakupów obywa się bez wydarzeń, poza tym, kiedy Gracie mówi, że Nick nie zasługuje na Harry’ego.

            Louis zastanawia się, kiedy jego czteroletnia córka zrobiła się taka wnikliwa, ale nie może się nie zgodzić.  
**********

            Jest jedenasta wieczorem i Louis sączy czerwone wino, oglądając gównianą telewizję, kiedy jego telefon dzwoni, oznajmiając przybycie nowej wiadomości. To Harry.

**Od: Harry  
Do: Louis  
23:02  
** _czeeść, nick jest w pracy i się nudzę, więc zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym do ciebie wpaść i popracowalibyśmy nad planami wesela?_

            Huh.

            Louis nie jest w stu procentach przekonany, że Harry chce rozmawiać o planach wesela, ale co tam. Nie ma nic lepszego do roboty.

**Od: Louis  
Do: Harry  
23:06  
** _jasne. ale bądź cicho bo gracie śpi._

**Od: Harry  
Do: Louis  
23:07  
** _będę za 15_

            Piętnaście minut później rozlega się ciche pukanie w drzwi i kiedy Louis otwiera je, stoi tam Harry. Louis wpuszcza go i wraca prosto na kanapę, gdzie czeka na niego butelka wina.

  - Przepraszam, Nick wyszedł, a ja się nudziłem, więc pomyślałem, że przyjdę tu – mówi Harry.

            Jest tak cholernie uroczy i Louis nie wie co ze sobą zrobić.

  - Och, nie, w porządku. Siedziałem tylko pijąc kiepskie wino i oglądając kiepską telewizję – mówi.

            I to jest prawda. Wino jest dość kiepskie.

  - W porządku. Chciałem cię o coś zapytać. To w związku ze ślubem.

  - Dobrze, strzelaj.

  - Cóż, wiem, że zgodziliśmy się na rybę, ale chcę to zmienić. Myślałem po prostu, że goście będą woleć kurczaka – mówi. Louis jest zaskoczony, że faktycznie chce on rozmawiać o ślubie. – Jeśli Nickowi się nie podoba, trudno. Jestem zmęczony ustępowaniem mu. To też moje wesele.

            Louis jest z niego dumny. Harry postawia się Nickowi i to sprawia, że Louis jest szczęśliwy.

  - Możemy to zrobić. Wprowadzę kilka zmian, ale totalnie możemy to zrobić. To wszystko?

  - Uh, tak. Ale mam kolejne pytanie. Jest poniekąd osobiste – mówi. Wygląda na nieśmiałego i Louis jest zaciekawiony.

  - W porządku, pytaj – mówi.

            Harry otwiera i zamyka usta kilka razy, zanim wydobywa z siebie to, co chce powiedzieć.

  - Gdzie jest mama Gracie?

            Louis nie oczekiwał tego. Nie mówił nikomu o mamie Gracie, jedynie ludziom którym ufa i których kocha. Ale ufa Harry’emu i podczas gdy nie lubi o tym mówić, jest zdolny zrobić to dla niego.

  - Cóż, naprawdę nie mówię o tym, ale poznałem mamę Gracie, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat. Była przepiękna i natychmiast się w niej zakochałem. Byliśmy razem przez jakiś czas, ale potem uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem gejem. Kiedy poszedłem, by jej o tym powiedzieć, ona powiedziała mi, ze jest w ciąży i po prostu wiedziałem, że z nią utknąłem – mówi. Pociera dłonią kark, a potem kontynuuje. – To było trudne, bo miałem tylko dwadzieścia lat, a ona dziewiętnaście, ale przeszliśmy przez to. Kiedy urodziła się Gracie, to był najszczęśliwszy moment w moim życiu. Była tą przepiękną, małą dziewczynką z głową pełną brązowych włosów i tymi jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami, po prostu się w niej zakochałem. Przez jakiś czas wszystko było dobrze, ale potem obudziłem się pewnego ranka i Hannah nie było. Pomyślałem, że poszła do sklepu czy coś, ale potem uświadomiłem sobie, że jej rzeczy zniknęły. Na poduszce była notatka, gdzie wyjaśniała, że wiedziała, iż byłem gejem i podczas gdy kochała mnie i Gracie, nie mogła być w naszym życiu. I to mnie zniszczyło, bo wciąż ją kochałem. Byłem zły, bo zostawiła mnie z trzymiesięcznym dzieckiem i byłem przerażony. Nie wiedziałem, jak mogła to zrobić. Nie rozumiałem, jak mogła zostawić za sobą to piękne dziecko i nie dbać o to. Nigdy nie próbowała skontaktować się ze mną, od kiedy odeszła, więc to nie ważne. Ale Gracie przywiązuje się do ludzi zbyt szybko, a kiedy przestają przychodzić, myśli, że to jej wina. To boli, ale pracuję nad tym, by powiedziała, że nie jest niczemu winna.

            Kiedy kończy, spogląda na Harry’ego, a on po prostu patrzy na niego.

  - Tak bardzo mi przykro, Lou. Nikt na to nie zasługuje. Mój tata zostawił mnie, gdy byłem młody i ja też taki byłem, nadal jestem – mówi.

            Jest tak cholernie poważny i Louis nie wierzy, że jest prawdziwy.

  - Mój tata też mnie zostawił, ale ja poniekąd zamknąłem się w sobie.

            Harry wciąż patrzy się na niego i Louis chce już mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał, ale Harry pochyla się i całuje go i to zatrzymuje jego myśli. Wszystko się zatrzymuje i wszystko, co Louis może zrobić, to oddać pocałunek.

            Język Harry’ego liże dolną wargę i Louis otwiera usta. Język Harry’ego liże jego podniebienie, a potem się całują i nie ma tam nic prócz języka. Louis chwyta w dłoń włosy Harry’ego i ciągnie nieco, a Harry jęczy, więc Louis robi to jeszcze raz. Kiedy odsuwają się, by złapać powietrze, Louis uświadamia sobie, co właśnie się stało.

  - K-kurwa – mówi.

            Dlaczego, do cholery, pozwolił, żeby to się stało? O Boże, o Boże, o Boże. To nie jest dobre.

  - Louis, przepraszam. Kurwa, ja tylko… Nick jest dupkiem, a ty jesteś taki słodki i cholernie gorący. Kurwa, tak bardzo przepraszam – mówi Harry.

            Wygląda na tak cholernie szczerego i, kurwa, Louis nie może tego zrobić.

            Nie może oddychać. Ale udaje mu się coś z siebie wydusić.

  - M-myślę, że p-p-powinieneś iść, Harry – mówi.

  - Louis, proszę, przepraszam!

  - Harry, proszę, po prostu idź. Proszę. – Teraz błaga. Louis Tomlinson nigdy nie błaga, chyba, że w czasie seksu.

            Czuje, jak Harry wstaje z kanapy i słyszy ciche „pa, Lou”, a potem trzask drzwi.

            Nie może kurwa oddychać i czuje łzy wypełniające mu oczy.

             _Kurwa_ , uświadamia sobie z drżącym oddechem. Zakochał się w  Harrym i to wcale nie jest dobre.

**********

            Louis planował pozostanie w domu przez cały weekend, pławiąc się w użalaniu nad sobą, ponieważ jego mama zabrała Gracie do siebie, ale Niall – ten irlandzki dupek – przyszedł, waląc w drzwi Louisa i żądając, by podniósł swój tyłek i zrobił coś z nim, zamiast zachowywać się jak mała suka. Więc tak Louis znalazł się w pubie w mieście, słuchając jak Niall nawija o Joshu. Czasami Louis zastanawia się dlaczego jeszcze go nie zwolnił, ale raczej wolałby mieć Nialla, ustawiającego jego spotkania i inne rzeczy, zamiast kompletnie obcą osobę którą prawdopodobnie by nienawidził.

            Nie miał żadnych spotkań z Harrym i Nickiem od pocałunku. Powiedział Niallowi, że Gracie była chora na ciężki przypadek grypy, przez co musiał odwołać spotkania, ale to był kłamstwo, jednak nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć, chociaż zakładał, że Niall i tak wiedział, że kłamie. Jedynymi ludźmi, z którymi rozmawiał, byli Niall, Liam i Zayn, ale oni wciąż nie mieli pojęcia co się stało. Louis domyśla się, że musi im powiedzieć.

            Mówiąc o Liamie i Zaynie, Louis widzi ich, idących do ich stolika i prostuje się nieco, kiedy spotrzega spojrzenie, które posyła mu Zayn. Ma szczerą nadzieję, że Liam nigdy nie otrzymał tego spojrzenia, jest przerażające.

  - Cóż, spójrzcie kto w końcu wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania – mówi Liam. Nie wygląda na złego. Ale Liamowi zawsze jakoś udaje się mieć ten wygląd szczeniaczka, więc Louis nie jest naprawdę zmartwiony. Dobrze, może odrobinkę. – Zeke pytał o Gracie przez cały tydzień, ale nie, jej tata nie opuszczał swojego łózka. Poważnie, co się dzieje, Lou? Ty się tak nie zachowujesz.

  - Pocałowaliśmy się. Ja i Harry, mam na myśli – mówi. To nie dokładnie tak, jak chciał to ogłosić ale tak po prostu wyszło. Kiedy podnosi wzrok znad swoich dłoni na chłopców, oni jedynie patrzą na niego i to jest dość niepokojące. – To stało się innego dnia.

  - Zrobiliście co? – pyta Zayn.

  - To po prostu się stało, okej? Rozmawialiśmy i powiedziałem mu o Hannah, a następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, to jego język w moich ustach – mówi. Bierze łyk piwa, które jest teraz ciepłe, ale nie dba o to. Czuje się po prostu pusty. – Odepchnąłem go i kazałem mu wyjść. Nie widziałem, ani nie rozmawiałem z nim od tego czasu, a ślub jest w następnym tygodniu! Chociaż wszystko jest już gotowe, więc zgaduję, że już mnie nie potrzebują.

  - To dlatego odwołałeś spotkania z nim i Nickiem? Harry wyglądał naprawdę nędznie za każdym razem, gdy go widziałem. – To Niall tym razem i patrzy na Louisa z tak wielką troską w oczach i Louis chce po prostu powiedzieć „pieprzyć to wszystko”. Fakt, że sprawił, iż Harry wygląda nędznie boli nawet bardziej.

  - Ja po prostu… Zakochałem się w nim, w porządku? – Słyszy, jak chłopcy sapią i kiedy podnosi wzrok, wszyscy mają współczucie w oczach i nie. Po prostu nie. – Ale, kurwa, on bierze ślub. Spędziliśmy tyle czasu i włożyliśmy tyle wysiłku w to wesele. A jego narzeczony jest ogromnym, pieprzonym dupkiem, ale nie mogę odebrać jego szczęścia. Nie mogę być _tym_  kolesiem. To nie ja.

  - Ale czy naprawdę odbierałbyś mu szczęście, Lou? Jak powiedziałeś, jego narzeczony jest ogromnym dupkiem – pyta Zayn.

            I tak, pozostaw Zaynowi zadanie najtrudniejszego pytania na świecie.

  - Tak, a z tego czego byłem świadkiem na spotkaniach, Nick nie pozwala Harry’emu niczego wybrać. Nie sądzę, by był tak szczęśliwy, stary – mówi Niall.

            I, oczywiście, Niall musiał to wyciągnąć. Także był na większości spotkań lub prawdopodobnie podsłuchiwał.

  - To czas, by zacząć myśleć o własnym szczęściu i o szczęściu Gracie. Wiemy, że go poznała, nie zamyka się na jego temat. Już się do niego przywiązała, tylko po jednym spotkaniu. – Dodaje Liam.

            Co jest świetne. To ostatnia rzecz, jaką potrzebował Louis. Nie chciał, by Gracie się przywiązywała, ale ona to zrobiła i nie potrwa długo, zanim zacznie ponownie pytać o Harry’ego i Louis nie ma pojęcia, co ma jej powiedzieć. Nie może skrzywdzić swojej dziewczynki.

  - Ja tylko… Nie chcę tego spieprzyć. Co, jeśli wszystko pójdzie się pieprzyć, a on nie czuje tego samego? Albo co, jeśli skończymy razem, a on odejdzie? Nie mogę pozwolić, by zrobił to Gracie i mi – mamrocze. Gracie jest jego numerem jeden. Nie może pozwolić, by została skrzywdzona. – Nie może nas tak skrzywdzić.

  - Tak? A co, jeśli on czuje to samo, Lou? Co, jeśli nie skończy, raniąc ciebie i Gracie? – pyta Niall. Jego przyjaciele po prostu o niego dbają, wie to, ale wciąż czuje się jak gówno. – Jest dobrym kolesiem. Myśl o swoim szczęściu, cholera, myśl o jego szczęściu i jak nieszczęśliwy będzie, jeśli wyjdzie za Nicka. On nie kocha Nicka. Nie tak bardzo, jak wydaje się kochać ciebie. Choć raz pozwól sobie na szczęście.

  - Tak, myślę, że mógłbym – mówi. Rzuca trochę pieniędzy na stół i zakłada kurtkę. – Wybaczcie mi, chłopacy, ale mam chłopaka do zdobycia.

            Oni wydają okrzyki i przytulają go. Kiedy wchodzi do auta, wyciąga telefon i wysyła wiadomość do Harry’ego.

**Do: Harry  
Od: Louis  
22:03**   
_możesz przyjść do mojego mieszkania? musimy porozmawiać. – L_

            Naprawdę ma nadzieję, ze względu na szczęście Gracie i własne, że to wszystko pójdzie dobrze. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis jest jednym z najlepszych organizatorów wesel w Londynie. Ale jego nowy klient może po prostu wycisnąć z niego ostatnie poty. Louis nie może zbliżyć się za bardzo do tego wyglądającego jak Adonis mężczyzny, ponieważ 1. On wychodzi za mąż i 2. Louis ma czteroletnią córkę, która przywiązuje się do ludzi zbyt szybko. Louis mógłby po prostu mieć swoją grę z tym mężczyzną.

            Louis nie dostaje odpowiedzi od Harry’ego do czasu, kiedy wchodzi do domu, a jego serce opada do żołądka, kiedy widzi wiadomość.

**Od: Harry  
** **Do: Louis  
** **22:33**

_nie mogę. jestem w manchesterze na wieczorze kawalerskim. ale wracam w poniedziałek. pogadamy wtedy? – H_

            Louis jest właściwie zaskoczony, że Harry wciąż ma zamiar wziąć ślub. Głównie dlatego, że doszedł do wniosku, iż całujący go Harry będzie dość jednoznaczną oznaką, że nie należy do tego dupka, Nicka. Ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

**Od: Louis  
Do: Harry  
22:35  
** _jasne. uh, po prostu przyjdź do mojego domu, kiedy wrócisz? – L_

            Nie czeka, by zobaczyć odpowiedź Harry’ego. Wyłącza telefon i odkłada go na ławę. Potem uświadamia sobie, że ślub jest we wtorek i pieprzyć to wszystko, naprawdę ma nadzieję, że Harry czuje to samo. Nie wie, jak zniesienie to, jeśli się zawiedzie.

            Zdejmuje swoje vansy i układa je na półce na buty, zanim idzie do kuchni, zrobić sobie kubek herbaty. Czeka cierpliwie, aż woda w czajniku się zagotuje i jest zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy pukanie. Nie ma pojęcia, kto mógłby stać pod jego drzwiami tak późno w nocy.

  - Idę! – woła. Kiedy dochodzi do drzwi i je otwiera, jest po prostu w szoku. Ponieważ osoba stojąca w progu, jest ostatnią osobą, którą kiedykolwiek oczekiwał zobaczyć. – H-Hannah?

            Kobieta uśmiecha się nieśmiało i macha lękliwie. Zmieniła się od czasu, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni. Ma lepiej zakrzywione ciało, jej włosy są dłuższe i pofarbowała je na kasztanowo. Ale Louis wciąż wie, że to ona, przez te oczy wpatrujące się w niego.

  - Cześć. Mogę wejść?

            Louis nic nie mówi, ale wchodzi do środka, pozwalając jej wejść. Wybaczcie mu, jest w lekkim szoku, okej? Widzi, jak Hannah rozgląda się po mieszkaniu. Nie zmieniło się tak bardzo od czasu, kiedy odeszła. Jest więcej zdjęć Gracie powieszonych na ścianach. Jest więcej płyt DVD, lalki barbie są porozrzucane na podłodze i można stwierdzić, że mieszka tu samotny ojciec.

            Hannah podchodzi do kanapy i podnosi oprawione zdjęcie Gracie, które stoi na jednym ze stolików. To zdjęcie Louis zrobił dwa miesiące temu, kiedy byli w parku. Gracie właśnie skończyła jeść czekoladowego loda w rożku i był on na jej całej twarzy. Na zdjęciu jej niebieskie oczy spoglądają w górę, a ona ma ogromny uśmiech. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od zrobienia tego zdjęcia i oprawienia go.

  - Jest taka duża. I podobna do ciebie – mówi Hannah.

            Jej oczy wyglądają na lekko czerwone i nie, nie ma prawa być smutną. To ona była tą, która ich zostawiła.

  - Co tutaj robisz? Nie byłaś w jej życiu, odkąd Gracie skończyła trzy miesiące – mówi. Nie jest zły, po prostu naprawdę chce wyjaśnienia. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

            Hannah siada na kanapie, a Louis zajmuje miejsce obok niej. Patrzy, jak bierze głęboki oddech, a potem otwiera usta, by się odezwać.

  - Byłam taka młoda i przerażona. Wiem, że ty także, nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiedziałam, że jesteś gejem. Wiedziałam zanim powiedziałam ci, że jestem w ciąży, ale wiedziałam także, że jesteś typem faceta, który zostanie ze mną tak czy inaczej, i tak właśnie zrobiłeś. Nie mogę ci za to wystarczająco podziękować. Ale, Lou, wiedziałam, że będziesz lepszym rodzicem ode mnie. Byłeś z nią taki dobry i ona cię kochała, więc zrobiłam jedyną rzecz, o jakiej mogłam pomyśleć i uciekłam.

            Louis siedzi tam przez minutę, przetwarzając to.

  - Tak, ale w trakcie nie myślałaś o nas. Hannah, potrzebowałem cię i tak, jestem gejem, ale z łatwością mogłaś zostać i pomóc. Było trudno jak cholera, wychować ją samemu. Mam na myśli, tak, miałem Zayna, Liama, Nialla i moją mamę do pomocy, ale byłoby lepiej, z tobą tutaj.

  - Wiem. I czuję się tak winna za odejście. Wciąż sobie tego nie wybaczyłam. Ale wygląda na to, że okazała się być wspaniałym dzieciakiem. Mówiąc o Gracie, gdzie ona jest? Muszę także ci o czymś powiedzieć. – Zakłada pasmo włosów za ucho i patrzy na Louisa. – Chcę przepisać moje prawa rodzicielskie.

  - Gracie jest u mojej mamy. Czekaj, chcesz przepisać swoje prawa rodzicielskie? Ale dlaczego? – Louis patrzy się na nią wielkimi oczami. Nie może być poważna.

  - Nie byłam w jej życiu odkąd skończyła trzy miesiące, Lou. Nigdy nie byłam dla niej mamą. Nie poznałaby mnie, gdybym wróciła, poza tym już podpisałam papiery. – Wyciąga plik dokumentów z torebki, a Louis po prostu patrzy na nią. – Potrzebuję tylko, byś też je podpisał, aby wszystko było ustanowione.

            Wręcza Louisowi długopis i patrzy na niego oczekująco. Louis wzdycha i bierze to od niej.

  - Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, to w porządku, zrobię to. – Skrobie swój podpis i oddaje jej dokumenty. – Ale dlaczego teraz, Hannah? Dlaczego nie dawno temu?

  - Nie byłam gotowa, a teraz byłam w mieście i pomyślałam, że teraz albo nigdy. Możesz mi trochę o niej opowiedzieć? Poczuję się o wiele lepiej, zostawiając ją i wiedząc coś o niej.

            Louis patrzy na nią i dostrzega desperację w jej oczach, więc się poddaje.

  - Jest cudownym dzieckiem. Jest bardzo mądra na swój wiek, zgaduję, że ma to po tobie. Jest naprawdę bezczelna i ma niewyparzoną buzie, co ma po mnie. – Śmieje się i słyszy, że Hannah także się śmieje. – Ma naprawdę wielkie serce. Uh, przywiązuje się do ludzi naprawdę szybko i to zawsze kończy się źle, kiedy przestają przychodzić. Jest urocza i okropnie zauroczona w synu Zayna i Liama, ale zaprzecza, jeśli ją o to zapytasz. Jest naprawdę kochająca i jest moim sercem. Prawdopodobnie zabiłbym kogoś, gdyby próbował mi ją odebrać.

            Hannah uśmiecha się do niego, kiedy kończy, a jej oczy są czerwone.

  - Brzmi, jakby była cudownym dzieckiem. Dobrze ją wychowałeś. Dziękuję ci za to – mówi mu. Sprawdza zegarek i wzdycha. – Muszę iść. Muszę zdążyć na pociąg, a już północ.

  - Tak, nie ma problemu. Odprowadzę cię – mówi.

            Wstaje i idą do drzwi. Oboje stoją tam i patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, zanim Hannah przyciąga go do uścisku. Louis przytula ją, a potem puszcza.

  - Mam to na myśli, dziękuję, że tak niesamowicie się nią zająłeś. Jesteś świetnym tatą. Także, dzięki za podpisanie tych papierów. – Przerywa i patrzy na niego, zanim wychodzi przez drzwi. – Miłego życia, Lou. Zasługujesz na to. Do widzenia, Louis.

  - Tak, tobie też. Do widzenia, Hannah – szepcze.

            Macha jej na pożegnanie po raz ostatni, a potem zamyka drzwi.

             _Cóż_ , myśli,  _nie oczekiwałem, że ta noc będzie tak pełna emocji_. Wchodzi do swojego pokoju i nawet nie przejmuje się rozbieraniem, po prostu opada na łóżko i zasypia.

**********

            Louis jest właśnie gotowy, by zacząć kolację, kiedy jego mama przywozi Gracie do domu. Gracie przebiega w podskokach przez drzwi i biegnie prosto w ramiona taty. Louis przytula ją i całuje w włosy.

  - Hej, dziecinko. Dobrze bawiłaś się z babcią? – pyta.

            Jego mama patrzy na niego z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy. Louis wie, że wygląda okropnie. Ma worki pod oczami, jego włosy są rozczochrane i ma na sobie dresy.

  - Tak. Poszłyśmy na zakupy a potem na lody. Przyszła ciocia Lottie i wszystkie poszłyśmy na pizzę. – Gracie papla, a Louis kiwa głową, by wiedziała, że słucha; ale naprawdę musi porozmawiać ze swoją mamą.

  - To świetnie, kochanie. Ale hej, dlaczego nie pójdziesz na górę i nie pobawisz się swoimi zabawkami? Muszę porozmawiać z babcią - mówi jej.

            Gracie kiwa główką, a on odstawia ją na ziemię. Dziewczynka idzie na górę, zanim uświadamia sobie, że nie przytuliła Jay i wraca na dół, przytulając ją, zanim ponownie znika. Louis czeka, aż usłyszy włączony telewizor, zanim idzie z mamą do kuchni.

  - W porządku, co się dzieje? Wyglądasz na smutnego, Boo. – Stwierdza jego mama.

            Louis po prostu opada w jej ramiona. Może mieć dwadzieścia cztery lata i dziecko, ale wciąż jest synkiem mamusi, a jej ramiona owinięte wokół niego tak bardzo go uspokajają. Odsuwa się i daje mamie coś do picia. Patrzy  na nią i wzdycha.

  - Przepraszam. To była ciężka noc. Hannah pojawiła się tu wczoraj.

            Jego mama wygląda na co najmniej zszokowaną. Jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz.

  - Hannah? Masz na myśli mamę Gracie? Dlaczego tutaj przyszła? Nawet nie kontaktowała się z tobą odkąd odeszła.

            Louis pociera dłońmi oczy i potakuje.

  - Wiem. Mamo, ona przepisała prawa rodzicielskie.

  - Co? Mam na myśli, wiem, że nigdy nie była w życiu Gracie, ale nadal. Przebyła całą drogę tutaj tylko po to?

  - Powiedziała, że była w mieście i zdecydowała, że to dobry czas, jak każdy inny. To do bani, ale może naprawdę tak jest najlepiej.

 - Tak, cóż. Mogła to zrobić dawno temu – mówi jego mama. Obserwuje go przez chwilę i widzi, że jest coś jeszcze. – W porządku, co jeszcze się dzieje? Nie ukryjesz nic przede mną, Lou.

            Louis prycha i potrząsa głową. Gdyby tylko jego mama wiedziała co robił, gdy był młodszy. Prawdopodobnie nieźle by go pobiła.

  - To tylko Harry.

  - Harry? Ten facet, który się żeni? Och, nie patrz tak na mnie, Gracie wciąż o nim wczoraj mówiła. Myślę, że jest w nim trochę zakochana.

            Jego mama uśmiecha się i potrząsa głową. Gracie naprawdę ma to po Louisie. On był dokładnie taki sam, gdy był młodszy. Zawsze ględził o ludziach, których lubił. Louis jęknął i uderzył głową w kuchenny blat.

  - Mamo! To ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebowałem. On jest moim klientem i wychodzi za mąż w wtorek! Czego naprawdę nie rozumiem, bo jego narzeczony to dupek! – Żuje dolną wargę i spogląda na swoją mamę. Jay posyła mu współczujące spojrzenie. Louis nie chce niczyjego współczucia. – Jakoś się w nim zakochałem. A jutro będę musiał postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i powiedzieć mu.

            Jego mama poklepuje jego dłoń i szczypie w policzek.

  - To nie brzmi tak źle, kochanie.

  - Mamo, on może mnie odrzucić. Wiem, że nie jest szczęśliwy z Nickiem, ale wciąż może nie czuć tego samego do mnie. I jak, bardziej martwię się o Gracie niż o siebie, bo ona już się do niego przywiązała. – Louis opada na krzesło i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów. – Co mam zrobić?

  - Powiedz mu prawdę, a jeśli on nie czuje tego samego, rusz dalej. To nie będzie łatwe, ale tak się stanie. Jak powiedziałeś, nie jest szczęśliwy ze swoim narzeczonym i może to dlatego, bo chce ciebie. Myślałeś kiedyś o tym? Teraz, Boo. – Jay wstaje i podchodzi do niego, odgarniając mu włosy. Louis odwraca się by spojrzeć na mamę, a ona sięga po jego dłonie. – Jestem zadowolona, że myślisz o Gracie w tej sytuacji, ale musisz też myśleć o sobie. Zasługujesz na szczęście. Może Harry jest osobą, która ci je da. Miejmy nadzieję, że ostatecznie to zadziała. Kochanie, nie możesz poddać się tylko dlatego, że się boisz.

            Louis prycha i przewraca oczami.

  - Nie boję się mamo, jestem przerażony. Mam na myśli, co się stanie, jeśli będziemy spotykać się przez jakiś czas, a potem rozstaniemy? Wiesz, jaka jest Gracie. To ją zniszczy. Więc muszę myśleć o mnie i o niej. To nie takie łatwe. – Louis czuje łzy kujące jego oczy i pozwala im popłynąć. – Nie wiedziałbym co zrobić, jeśli to by się stało.

  - Cii, skarbie. Jeśli to się stanie, a może nigdy tak nie będzie, ale nie wiesz tego, póki nie spróbujesz, to podniesiesz się i zaczniesz od nowa. – Jay ociera jego łzy i przyciąga do uścisku. – A teraz przestań płakać. To czas, by zacząć myśleć o sobie choć raz. Zasługujesz na miłość i to najwyższy czas, by ją znaleźć.

            Louis ociera łzy i kiwa głową.

  - Masz rację, mamo. Zasługuję na to.

  - Oczywiście, że tak, Boo. A teraz muszę iść do domu, przygotować twoim siostrom jedzenie. Lottie zdecydowała się wprowadzić z powrotem. – Jay podchodzi do drzwi, a Louis podąża za nią. Jego mama krzyczy pożegnanie do Gracie i czekają na jej odpowiedź, zanim Jay ponownie ściska Louisa. – Będzie dobrze. Jesteś silny, a jeśli się nie uda, przetrwasz to. Kocham cię, skarbie.

            Louis przytula ją mocno i całuje w policzek.

  - Kocham cię. Powiedz dziewczynom, że też je kocham. Dobranoc, mamo. Dam ci znać, co się dzieje.

            Jego mama ściska go mocno i całuje jego czoło, zanim się odsuwa.

  - Dobranoc, Boobear. I lepiej, żebyś mi powiedział, nie każ mi dowiadywać się tego od Zayna.

            Louis chichocze i macha jej. Żegna się z nią jeszcze raz i patrzy, jak kobieta wchodzi do auta i odjeżdża, zanim zamyka drzwi. Opiera o nie głowę i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim wchodzi na górę, sprawdzić co z Gracie. Kiedy widzi, jak bawi się szczęśliwie lalkami, uśmiecha się i wraca na dół, by zacząć kolację.

**********

            W poniedziałkowe popołudnie, po tym, jak Zayn i Liam wyszli z Gracie na noc, Louis zaczyna panikować. Po prostu, Harry będzie tu wkrótce i Louis jest tak cholernie przerażony tym, co ma się wydarzyć.

            Powiedział Zaynowi i Liamowi o powrocie Hannah i myślał, że Zayn wybuchnie. Myśli, że zepsuł im wieczór, ponieważ Gracie nie powinna nawet być z nimi tego wieczora, ale potrzebował, by ktoś się nią zajął, ponieważ nie chciał by była w pobliżu, gdy przyjdzie Harry. Gracie i tak nie wydawała się być tym zbyt przejęta, wszystko co zrobiła, to wzruszyła ramionami i spakowała swoje lalki. Louis musiał zapakować resztę, bo była tak podekscytowana zobaczeniem Liama i Zayna, że zapomniała spakować wszystkie ważne rzeczy. Louis myśli, że była bardziej podekscytowana zobaczeniem Zeka niż kogokolwiek innego, ale nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego na głos.

            Właśnie kończy zmywać naczynia, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a on wyciera mokre dłonie w spodnie.  _Teraz albo nigdy_ , myśli.

            Kiedy dochodzi do drzwi i otwiera je, Harry stoi tam i Louis musi wziąć szybki wdech, bo wygląda wspaniale, jak zawsze. Ma na sobie obcisłą, czarną koszulkę i obcisłe, czarne spodnie – Louis nie wie, jak się w nie zmieścił – i ma te okropne, brązowe buty, które muszą być wyrzucone. Poważnie, mają dziury w palcach. Harry patrzy na Louisa z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy i Louis wpuszcza go, idąc kuchni, a Harry podąża za nim.

  - Cześć – mówi Harry, siadając przy stole, biorąc piwo, które oferuje mu Louis. Wygląda na lekko zmartwionego, ale Louis nie wczytuje się w to za bardzo. – O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

            Louis bierze łyk piwa i patrzy na Harry’ego.

  - Racja, uhm… jak wieczór kawalerski?

            Harry przełyka ślinę i spogląda w dół.

  - Właściwie, było świetnie. Szkoda, że nie będzie ślubu. Odwołaliśmy go dzisiaj.

            Louis prostuje się, zszokowany. Czy Harry naprawdę właśnie to powiedział? Cholera jasna, powiedział. Może Louis faktycznie ma teraz szansę.

  - C-co? Dlaczego? To znaczy, wiem, że to nie było twoje idealne wesele i w ogóle, ale myślałem, że się odbędzie – mówi.

            Jest teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale nie chce, by było to widoczne. Po prostu, dzięki Bogu, że Harry skończył z tym pretensjonalnym małym dupkiem.

  - Uh, uświadomiliśmy sobie, że to byłaby pomyłka. Już go nie kocham, więc. – Harry bierze haust piwa, a potem patrzy na Louisa.

  - Och, cóż, to kiepsko. Tak myślę. Jeśli mam być szczery, twój narzeczony był dupkiem, więc nie mogę powiedzieć, że cię winię. – Przyznaje Louis. On naprawdę nie dba o to, co czuje do Nicka. Nienawidzi go, więc niech tak będzie. – Ale, jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć. Więc nie przeszkadzaj mi, kiedy zacznę, bo pomieszam.

  - W porządku. Wydaje się, że to dla ciebie ważne, więc mów – mówi Harry, sięgając ponad stolikiem i chwytając dłoń Louisa.

            Louis wypuszcza żenujący pisk i stara się to ukryć kaszlem. Wie, że Harry go przejrzał, ponieważ się uśmiecha. Mały gnojek.

  - Racja, cóż, poniekąd żywię uczucia do ciebie, może? Cóż, nie „poniekąd”, faktycznie żywię do ciebie uczucia. I jak, to jest straszne, bo jesteś pierwszym facetem, którym jestem zainteresowany od czasu, gdy pojawiła się Gracie. – Louis bierze głęboki oddech i odgarnia grzywkę z twarzy, zanim kontynuuje. – W każdym razie, naprawdę cię lubię i nie mogę zapomnieć tego pocałunku. Wiem, że nie powinienem rozwijać tych uczuć do ciebie, bo miałeś wziąć ślub, ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Jesteś tak cholernie sympatyczny i słodki. Wytrąciłeś mnie z cholernej równowagi. Kurwa, jestem w tobie tak zakochany i to mnie przeraża.

  - Dlaczego jesteś przerażony? Czekaj, też jestem w tobie zakochany, żeby to było jasne. To był jeden z powodów, dla którego zerwałem z Nickiem – mówi Harry. Ma uśmiech na twarzy i Louis jest tak rozkochany w tym chłopaku. – Nie mogłem wyjść za Nicka, kiedy jestem zakochany w tobie.

            Louis niemal krztusi się własną śliną, kiedy Harry to mówi. Kurwa, nie, musi kłamać. Nie może mówić prawdy.

  - J-jesteś poważny? Kurwa, proszę powiedz mi, że nie kłamiesz.

  - Nie kłamię. Dlaczego jesteś taki przerażony?

            Louis wydaje ten dźwięk, który brzmi, jakby był duszony.

  - Jestem przerażony, bo mam dziecko, Harry. Gracie jest moim numerem jeden i nie mogę dać jej skrzywdzić. Ona tak przywiązuje się do ludzi. Już cię lubi, powiedziała mojej mamie o tobie. Ona tego nie robi. Wszyscy powiedzieli mi, żebym spróbował i zaryzykował. Ale jestem tak przerażony, że skrzywdzisz mnie i Gracie. Nie zniosę tego.

            Harry wstaje i podchodzi do Louisa. Podnosi go, a potem opiera o ladę i przyciska do niego swoje czoło. Kiedy się odzywa, jego oddech owiewa twarz Louisa.

  - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym ciebie czy Gracie. Musisz to wiedzieć. Jeśli dasz mi szansę, zostanę tak długo, jak będziesz mnie chciał. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Lou.

            Louis pozwala łzie spłynąć po policzku i wciąga powietrze.

  - Daję ci szansę, Harry. Proszę, nie skrzywdź mnie ani mojej córki. Nie wiem, jak to zniesiemy, jeśli to zrobisz.

            Harry kiwa głową, a potem nachyla się, by pocałować Louisa. Na początku jest to delikatne i Louis czuje, jak jego ciało się relaksuje. Usta Harry’ego są miękkie. Oplata rękoma Harry’ego i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy. Pocałunek zaczyna robić się coraz bardziej gorący z każdą chwilą i Louis pozwala swojemu językowi wślizgnąć się w usta Harry’ego, trącając jego język. Harry jęczy i ściska mocno pas Louisa.

            Harry zaczyna składać pocałunki na szyi Louisa, a kiedy dochodzi do jego obojczyków, wysysa tam malinkę. Louis ściąga koszulkę, a jego erekcja ociera się o spodnie. Kiedy Harry opada na kolana, Louis niemal dochodzi. Harry odpina jego spodnie, ściągając je w dół razem z majtkami.

            Louis syczy, kiedy Harry bierze końcówkę jego penisa w usta. Jego usta są niesamowite. Louis poważnie mógłby do tego przywyknąć. Jest pozbawiony tchu, kiedy Harry zaczyna poruszać głową w górę i w dół, pozwalając swojemu gardłu poruszać się wokół penisa Louisa.

  - Kurwa. – Louis zaciska pięści.

            Kiedy zerka w dół, Harry patrzy na niego. Te szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy są czerwone od łez i lśniące. Louis musi psychicznie powstrzymać się od pieprzenia ślicznej twarzy Harry’ego. Te czerwone usta wyglądają tak cholernie ładnie, rozciągnięte wokół jego penisa. Podciąga Harry’ego do góry, zanim może dojść i całuje go.

 - Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył – sapie Harry.

            Louis czuje na udzie, jak twardy jest. Powinien kurwa wiedzieć, że Harry był dobrze wyposażony.

  - Tak – szepcze.

            Wychodzi ze swoich spodni i majtek, pochylając się, by je podnieść, zanim łapie dłoń Harry’ego i prowadzi ich na górę, do sypialni.

  - Przestań zerkać na mój tyłek.

  - To ładny widok – mówi Harry.

            Kiedy są w pokoju Louisa, Harry pospiesznie zdejmuje swoje ubrania, a potem rozkłada się na łóżku, podczas gdy Louis wyjmuje lubrykant i kondomy. Kiedy Louis wraca, wdrapuje się na łóżko i rozkłada nogi Harry’ego, siadając między nimi. Rozsmarowuje hojną ilość lubrykantu na trzech palcach i sięga w dół, pocierając jednym dziurkę Harry’ego.

            Wpycha go do środka i czeka, aż Harry się zrelaksuje, zanim zaczyna nim poruszać. Wsuwa go do końca i pozwala Harry’emu przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia, zanim dokłada drugi palec. Zaczyna go rozciągać, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki mężczyzna jęczy i wzdycha. Louis widzi, jak Harry sięga w dół i chwyta swojego penisa, więc odtrąca jego dłoń.

  - Nie dotykaj się.

            Louis wie dobrze, kiedy pociera jego prostatę, bo Harry odrzuca głowę w tył i, kurwa, skomli. Wciska trzeci palec i pociera na okrągło to miejsce. Plecy Harry’ego wyginają się w łuk, gdy jęczy.

  - Louis, kurwa. Jestem gotowy. – Wyjękuje Harry.

            Jego policzki są zaróżowione, gdy Louis wyciąga palce i chwyta prezerwatywę, rozwijając ją na swoim penisie i pokrywając go odrobiną lubrykantu. Przeciąga kilka razy dłonią po całej długości, by złagodzić napięcie.

            Przysuwa się do wejścia Harry’ego i pcha nieco. Musi się zatrzymać, bo Harry jest tak cholernie ciasny. Harry’emu jednak się to nie podoba, bo porusza w dół biodrami i cały penis Louisa jest w nim. Louis musi wstrzymać oddech i czeka, aż Harry powie mu, by się ruszył, zanim zaczyna pchać. Pracuje biodrami, robiąc powolne kółka, które najwyraźniej nie podobają się Harry’emu, ponieważ obraca ich i siada na penisie Louisa.

  - Kurwa, jesteś taki ciasny. – Chrypi Louis.

            Chwyta pas Harry’ego i zaczyna wypychać w górę biodra, kiedy Harry podskakuje na jego penisie.

  - Tak dobrze, Lou. Kocham twojego kutasa we mnie – kwili.

            Pochyla się i chowa twarz w szyi Louisa.

  - Tak? Czuję cię tak dobrze wokół mojego fiuta, kochanie. Chcę cię pieprzyć cały czas – mówi Louis, z każdym słowem wypychając biodra.

            Czuje, jak jego żołądek zwija się i wie, że wkrótce będzie koniec. Harry prostuje się i zaczyna poruszać się szybko na penisie Louisa. Jego kutas uderza o jego brzuch; jest czerwony i błaga o dotknięcie. Preejakulant wypływa ze szczeliny i Louis chwyta go, dając mu kilka długich pociągnięć.

  - Jestem tak blisko, Lou. Dochodzę. – Harrry wyjękuje, przekręcając biodra, aby Louis wszedł głębiej.

            Louis uderza biodrami i wsuwa się w Harry’ego mocno i szybko, nadal przesuwając dłonią po jego penisie.

  - Ja też. Dalej, kochanie, dojdź dla mnie. Chcę widzieć, jak dochodzisz na moim kutasie. Usłyszeć, jak te śliczne usta jęczą moje imię.

            Louis porusza mocno biodrami i uderza w prostatę Harry’ego; mężczyzna dochodzi w jego dłoni, szlochając jego imię. Sposób, w jaki Harry zaciska się wokół Louisa, gdy ten pieprzy go mocno, sprawia, że Louis dochodzi w cieple otaczającym jego penisa. Musiał odlecieć na moment, ponieważ kiedy dochodzi do siebie, Harry leży na plecach, z ręką na twarzy, oddychając ciężko.

            Louis zdejmuje prezerwatywę i zawiązuje ją, zanim wyrzuca do kosza przy łóżku. Widzi brudną koszulkę i wyciera o nią dłoń, zanim spogląda na Harry’ego.

  - Wszystko w porządku?

  - Tak. To było niesamowite. – Harry przyciąga Louisa i całuje go, szczypiąc dolną wargę i zasysając ją w swoje usta. Całują się, dopóki ich wargi nie są czerwone i opuchnięte. – Ale jestem teraz zmęczony.

  - Tak, powinniśmy iść spać. – Louis ziewa.

            Gasi lampę i szyje, jak Harry owija ręce wokół jego pasa. Relaksuje się i wymieniają „dobranoc”, zanim zasypia. Wciąż mają rzeczy do omówienia, ale to może zaczekać do rana.

**********

**Dwa lata później:**

            To jest to. To jest dzień, na który Louis czekał przez cały miesiąc. Dzień jego ślubu. Nie może do końca uwierzyć, że wychodzi za mąż, ale. To się dzieje. Kiedy Harry wyskoczył z tym pytaniem sześć miesięcy temu, Louis był zszokowany. Zaplanował każdy szczegół ich ślubu. Harry oczywiście także pomógł.

            Poprawia swój krawat przy lustrze, kiedy wchodzi Zayn. Zayn jest tym, który sprawdza Louisa, podczas gdy Ed sprawdza Harry’ego. Niall ciągle fruwa wokół i sprawdza ich obu, podczas gdy Josh próbuje za nim nadążyć, ale to jest trudne, kiedy goni za ich roczną córką, Emmie. Jego mama i siostry są zajęte, ubierając Gracie w strój dziewczynki sypiącej kwiatki i nie mają czasu, by do niego zajrzeć.

  - Jak się czujesz, Lou? – pyta Zayn.

            Jest ubrany w czarny garnitur, a jego różowy krawat jest przekrzywiony. Louis zgaduje, że musiał zajmować się swoją i Liama siedmiomiesięczną córeczką, Amelią. Kiedy ogłosili, że decydują się na adopcję, Harry zażądał bycia ojcem chrzestnym.

  - Zdenerwowany. Myślisz, że popełniam błąd? Może nie jestem na to gotowy – mówi.

            Teraz, gdy ma czas by o tym pomyśleć, naprawdę jest zdenerwowany. Nie przemyślał tego.

  - Louis, uspokój się. Czułem dokładnie to samo, kiedy był dzień mojego ślubu. – Zayn uspokaja go.

            Louis dobrze pamięta dzień ślubu Zayna i Liama. Zayn wypalił paczkę papierosów, zanim jeszcze dotarli do kaplicy. To był przerażający dzień dla wszystkich zaangażowanych, będących świadkami załamania Zayna.

  - Ale Harry kocha cię na zabój, dokonujesz właściwego wyboru.

  - Myślę, że zapomniałem swoich przysiąg.

  - Cóż, lepiej, żebyś szybko je sobie przypomniał – mówi mama Louisa.

            Wygląda pięknie. Jej włosy są skręcone i ma na sobie jasnoniebieską sukienkę. Jego siostry stoją za nią i wszystkie są teraz takie dorosłe. Louis nagle czuje się staro.

  - Już czas, chłopcze.

            Louis bierze głęboki oddech i podchodzi do mamy. Wie, że Harry czeka już na niego przy ołtarzu. Widzi Gracie kątem oka, przygotowującą się do rzucania płatków na nawę boczną. Louis naprawdę ma nadzieję, że zrobi to tak, jak jej pokazywać, zamiast rzucać je wszędzie, gdzie popadnie.

  - Już czas, mamo. – Jego ręce się trzęsą. Ma wyjść za mąż. To dużo do pojęcia.

  - Jasne, że tak, Boo. Hej, jestem z ciebie dumna. I tak bardzo cię kocham. Będziesz świetnym mężem. – Jay całuje go i próbuje dyskretnie otrzeć łzy z oczu, zanim prowadzi jego siostry do ołtarza i na swoje miejsca.

            Teraz jego kolej i zaczyna iść w stronę ołtarza. Czuje, jak jego policzki płoną, bo wszyscy ci ludzie patrzą na niego. Dochodzi do chłopaka pod ołtarzem i oddech więźnie mu w gardle. Ten piękny mężczyzna będzie jego na zawsze. Louis tak bardzo jest w nim zakochany.

            Harry posyła mu swój „louisowy” uśmiech, pokazując dołeczki. Louis rozgląda się po obserwujących ich ludziach i może zobaczyć Gracie, bawiącą się swoją sukienką. Patrzy na Anne, a ona trzyma w ramionach ich pięciomiesięcznego synka, Graysona. Chłopczyk ciągnie za swój but i chichocze, kiedy widzi, że Louis patrzy  na niego. Serce Louisa puchnie.

            Musiał odlecieć, bo przegapia wszystko, co mówi ksiądz. Najwyraźniej jest czas, by powiedział przysięgę, którą napisał. Mówi to z pamięci i modli się jak cholera, by tego nie spieprzyć. Bierze głęboki oddech i ignoruje trzęsące się dłonie, a potem zaczyna.

  - Właściwie nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że wezmę ślub w wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat, myślałem, że nie wyjdę za mąż dopóki Gracie nie pójdzie na uniwersytet. – Patrzy na Harry’ego i mruga, odganiając łzy. – Ale potem poznałem ciebie. Zakochałem się w tobie w naprawdę kiepskim czasie, bo miałeś brać ślub, ale to nie wypaliło. Ja miałem Gracie, o którą się martwiłem i którą musiałem chronić, więc bałem się dać ci szansę. Nie oczekiwałem, że zostaniesz w pobliżu, ale zrobiłeś to, a teraz jesteśmy tutaj. Nigdy nie kochałem nikogo tak, jak kocham ciebie, cóż, poza Gracie i Graysonem, ale oni są naszymi dziećmi. Ty sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy i sprawiasz, że jestem gotowy zacząć dzień każdego ranka. Kocham twój uśmiech i twój śmiech, sposób, w jaki starasz się być zabawny, nawet, jeśli nie jesteś. Jesteś niesamowicie niezdarny i psujesz więcej rzeczy, niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam. Mieliśmy nasze wzloty i upadki i wiem, że będziemy mieć ich o wiele więcej, ale wiem też, że zawsze będę w tobie zakochany. Nigdy nie byłem bardziej podekscytowany, by nazwać kogoś moim mężem, a jestem tu dla ciebie, zawsze i na wieki.

            Harry dławi się śmiechem i odgarnia włosy z oczu. Kiedy Louis zerka na swoją mamę i Anne, obie szlochają. Nawet Zayn jest bliski płaczu. Harry patrzy na niego i jego serce się zatrzymuje. Nie wie, czy jest już gotowy, by usłyszeć przysięgę Harry’ego. Nie dostaje wyboru, bo Harry otwiera usta i zaczyna.

  - Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, wkrótce Styles, jesteś moim światem. Kocham cię tak bardzo. Dałeś mi rodzinę. – Obaj patrzą na swoje dzieci, widząc, że Grayson niemal zasnął. – Obiecałem ci tamtego dnia, kiedy zdecydowałeś się dać mi szansę, że nigdy nie odejdę i nie zrobiłem tego. Dotrzymałem obietnicy. Kochanie, uszczęśliwiasz mnie, chociaż czasami bywasz taki nieznośny. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i mogę powiedzieć ci wszystko, nawet pomimo tego, że prawdopodobnie mnie wyśmiejesz. Jesteś marudny każdego ranka, dopóki nie dostaniesz swojej herbaty, twoje stopy śmierdzą tak bardzo i przez cały czas masz tendencyjne nastawienie do ludzi, ale przysięgam, to dlatego jestem tak w tobie zakochany. Zamierzam być przy twoim boku, dopóki się mną nie zmęczysz. Kocham cię tak bardzo, mój wieczny chłopczyku.

            Louis teraz otwarcie płacze. Nawet nie wstydzi się tego przyznać. Przeczuwał, że przysięga Harry’ego będzie naprawdę emocjonalna. Wycisza się, gdy ksiądz się odzywa, zwracając jedynie uwagę, kiedy słyszy jak mówi, że może on teraz pocałować swojego męża.

            Harry pochyla się i ociera łzy z policzków Louisa, całując go z odrobiną języka. Kiedy się odsuwają, obaj szepczą „kocham cię” w swoje usta.

            Słyszą jak wszyscy wokół nich klaszczą, a kiedy odchodzą od ołtarza, dłoń w dłoni, Louis czuje się kompletny.

**********

            Przyjęcie weselne jest hitem. Wszyscy wydają się dobrze bawić. Gracie odstawia jakiś naprawdę dziwny taniec, tupiąc nogami z Zekem. Louis widzi Gemme próbującą nakarmić Graysona ciastem, ale chłopiec wydaje się być bardziej zajęty jej naszyjnikiem. Louis podchodzi do niej i wyjmuje chłopczyka z jej ramion, całując go w policzek i słuchając jego gaworzenia. Czuje, jak Harry pojawia się obok niego i obraca głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego męża. Boże, jest teraz żonaty.

  - Witaj, wiewióreczko – grucha Harry, śmiejąc się, kiedy Grayson łapie jego palec.

            Zaczęli nazywać go wiewióreczką, kiedy miał dwa miesiące, bo miał niesamowicie pucołowate policzki. Louis podziwia swojego męża, kiedy słyszy jak Zayn odchrząkuje w mikrofon. Och, Panie, Louis już wie, że Zayn zamierza go zawstydzić.

  - Przepraszam! Dziękuję. Zgaduję, że to czas na przemowę świadka. Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że ten dzień nadejdzie. – Zayn chichocze i wszyscy dokoła nich śmieją się, nawet Grayson, który nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje. – Ale, to się dzieje i jestem naprawdę dumny. Znam Louisa odkąd miał pięć lat i popchnął mnie, ponieważ miałem tą samą koszulkę, co on, po tym zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Był dla mnie zawsze. Pomógł utrzymać mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach podczas mojego ślubu, a ja spłaciłem przysługę. Louis jest dla mnie jak starszy brat, jest naprawdę świetnym facetem. Ma również naprawdę wspaniałego męża. Więc wypijmy za nich, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy z twojego powodu, Lou.

            Louis krztusi się łzami, gdy wręcza Graysona Anne i idzie uściskać Zayna.

  - Kocham się, stary.

  - Też cię kocham, a teraz idź zatańczyć ze swoim mężem. Wygląda, jakby cholernie tego chciał.

            Louis śmieje się i ściska go jeszcze raz, zanim odchodzi do swojego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, który wciąż sprawia, że miękną mu kolana jedynie pocałunkiem każdego dnia. Ten mężczyzna wszedł do życia Louisa i skradł jego serce, bez zamiaru oddania.

  - Mogę prosić o ten taniec? – pyta wytwornym akcentem.

            Harry śmieje się i ujmuje jego dłoń, prowadząc ich na prowizoryczny parkiet. Louis oplata ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego, a Harry obejmuje go w pasie.

  - Podekscytowany dzisiejszym wieczorem? – pyta Harry.

            Przebiegłość kryje się w jego głosie. Louis czuje wstrząs pobudzenia przechodzący przez jego ciało.

  - Jestem naprawdę gotowy na dzisiejszy wieczór. Pięć dni z dala od dzieci, to daje mi mnóstwo czasu by cię zrujnować. – Śmieje się.

            Lubi sprawiać, że Harry się skręca. Nadal go to kręci, nawet po dwóch latach.

  - Jesteś nieznośny. Ale kocham cię, panie Styles – szepcze Harry.

            Głaszcze palcami szczękę Louisa i Louis drży. Harry wciąż sprawia, że chce upaść na kolana i wziąć go właśnie tam.

  - Mm, też cię kocham, skarbie. Tak bardzo. – Louis staje na palcach i całuje go słodko.

            Wciąż przebolewa fakt, że Harry jest pieprzonym gigantem, ale Harry kocha fakt, że Louis jest tak delikatny, że może owinąć rękę wokół jego pasa.

            Harry wciąż cmoka go lekko, zanim Louis się odsuwa. Rozgląda się, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Zayn i Liam starają się powstrzymać Amelię od żucia krawata Zayna. Niall tańczy z Joshem, a Emmie jest między nimi. Kiedy wyłapuje wzorkiem swoje własne dzieci, jego serce zatrzymuje się, a potem przyspiesza. Gracie ma teraz sześć lat i jest taka dorosła jak na swój wiek. Jej włosy są teraz nieco dłuższe i przejmuje kilka nawyków Harry’ego. Grayson ma te same zielone oczy i dołeczki co Harry, mimo tego, że go adoptowali. Gracie wciąż stara się ze wszystkich sił podnieść Graysona i zmusić go do tańczenia ze sobą, ale jak na pięciomiesięczne dziecko jest pulchny, a ona zbyt słaba, by go podnieść. Louis patrzy, jak Gracie się poddaje i po prostu zaczyna rozmawiać z Gemmą Bóg wie o czym. Opiera głowę o pierś Harry’ego i uśmiecha się. To jest dokładnie wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciał. Harry i jego dzieci są jego Domem. Louis nie zamierza zrezygnować z żadnego z nich, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Jak powiedział Harry, jego miłość do niego jest zawsze i na zawsze.


End file.
